


Rose-ing Up To the Occasion

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, uploading old stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uploading an old work from my fanfiction account. I'm not using it anymore so i wanna get all my old stuff on my AO3. This one was really good and im super proud. <br/>while the Doctor and Rose are at the seattle they run into an old enemy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One day the doctor was walking around in the year of 2005 with his bfffffffffff Rose Tylah. Dey All up in the crib had decided that they woud go see the space neeeedl in seatle becaos they cud do anything . they ud tim travel. The Rose looked up at the needle as if she wass looking to see the greatest weener dog in existance eating a vanilla ice cream cone off of the beack od a majestic aligatre. She said "WOW WAT A BEAUT THAT IS" the doctr looked at rose with a longin expresion. HE thaught aboot how much he wished that he cud speant forever with rose. He knew that he would life much longer than the rose. He was sad. He wanted to just be with rose 5ever and ever and they cud travel spac and time togetha. It wud be so happi and niece. Suddenly there was a big BOOOM and the codtor truned around to see! It was ! a…. ALIEN in the past! Thtt was nmessing with the timeline! He was going to take overt he world. The alien was big and made of metal ad looked like a dalek! It was a dalek! The docroe couldm't believe his eyes! He said 2 da dalek "LEAVE THIS PLACE" the falek said "EXTREMENTATE" the daocrto siad "WHO (hehehe bacuse it's doctor who hahahaha) R U WORKING FO" the dalek said "WE WILL EXPTERMINATE THE HUMAN AND TIME LORD RACE BECAUSE WE R THE GREETEST ALIEN RACE IN THE UVINERSE" the doctor wanted to attack but rose got in da way and said "DOCTOR NO!" then rose looked at the dalek with beauty, grace and please in her I's and she said "plz go away" the dalke calmed down and said "I'M SPRRY, I AM RONG POINT IN TIME" the dalek left because he realized that he didn't mean 2005 and then he went back to alseep because he realized he needs to wait for a different time to awaken and defeet the docrta. Docrot who then said "rose tyou saved the 22005 from the dayleks! Rose said "of caorse doctor. When you focus on the good side of everything than u get the best. Now lets go to the top of the srpace needle.

They did any then they lived hapily eva afta… or did they

Review if you want to continue da storee


	2. Chapter 2- japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh man this fanfic was wrote by me more than 2 years ago. my writing style has rly changed. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Autros note : what up my friends, plz make sure to review and tell me how m you love the story. If you have any suggestions on how I can make my stories better I don't wanna hear em because im perfect ahahhahaha jk, sned me a PM love uuuuuuuuuuuu

In da last cahpta Doctor who and the rose were at the space needl in seatte but after they done they go beck to the TRADIS and doctor say to rise "yo know what'd be p cool?" Rose say "wut?" doctorosays. "lets' go to Japon!11!one" Rose said "omg yu weeaboo freak that's dumb. "but we have timetravel say the doctor. Rose saud "so?{"

The doctor tld rose all abouthow in the furtu japan peple look like actuakl anime

And anime is reeeeeeall

Rose gorsped "real;y?

Doctor sau" yes it real abd we can go and meet our favorite animes in hjapcan.

Rose jumped in exitment 'owow so cool, lets gooooooooooooo"

Doctor started tup the tardis and said "Allonz' y"

Hey thank for reviwewing! Please keep doing that if you wanna find out wat happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3- japanimations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they r in japon

IN da last chepret the doctor told rose athat they were going to japn in the futire.

"okay rose hold on!' the doctor warned rose as he idid a thing and made the tardis go

Wahhhwashoohshoooo the tardis made the sound as it landed rite next t a highschol in japan

The rose nad doctor who stepped out of the turdsi and looked around. There was cherry blossoms and other stuff like that and the hifghschool was rely big and there was people walking around and they were anime!

I don't speak Japanese?! Said rose but the doctor who said "dnt worry about ir. The tardis does a thing in your brain and you understand them.

They walked into the school

Rose saw a rellllly cute boy with black hair that kinda sticked up a little bit and he had a ninja headband on

"hey" he said

h-h-h-h—h-h-h—h-h-h—h-h—h-h—h-h-h-h-h—h-h—h-h-hi said rose

she was super duper nevous because the boy was was so cuuuuuuuute "my name is rose" she said scarredly

"I;m saskay: said the cute mystery boy

The doctret was very jelous because the boy made rose lone him and dertor who loved rose more than this Japanese loser

"Rose cmon lets go look at other anime things" the doctor tried to distract rose but then saskie said "I'll show you around" but that doctor was having none of it and he took out the sanic skrewdriver and shot him right in the anime heart. "nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" said rose. She was devistadte.

The doctor looked ros and said "common lets go."

But little to the doctor's knolege someone was watching. Someone relly mad at him for br8king the law.

WHO IA IT?

FIND OUT IFU REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4- slick Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoa we're at the half-way point

IN da lst charpet the dorcter showt Sasgay and he die

The mystery girl looked up from the shadows of her hearp. She garbed a nife and she ran at the c=doctor yelling "u killed my anime bf"

The doctor put his hand the the girl with the nife and she stop to liten to wat the doctor say

"that anime bo was flirtin with my gff Rose. The girl gasp

She say "he desrerve it hahahahahahaha" then she left

The doctor grab rose hand and sayd "common lets og"

Rose was blufhing because the foctoe called her his gff (grl frend 4eva) she ;looked at doctor and her eyes sakled like the dew of a morning glass. "am I really your gff?" axes rose

Doctor who looked at the anime pavment with a pear in his eyes he says "well, if u wanna"

Then the sun was settling and everything was reallly romantic

They kissed

Find out what this means in the next chapta

Plz review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the girl with the nif is a self-insert character


	5. Chapter 5- love and loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the atrial septum is a part of the heart.

IN the last chaptper of rosing up the the ocaation the doctor sait that rose was his bff forver and they kissed in an anime sunet

"omg do yu rly love me?" akes Rose, so was blufhn like anime

"ILY so much rose I enev wrote a peom about you"

Doctre took a big breath and looked at the scritp in wich whte poem was rittn

"roses are beautiful

Get it?

Because your name is rose

Space blows

Compared to you

With out you id be blue

Like the turdis

Anyone steals you away

I murdur dis

Guy who should die

Who don't understand the love

I got for you they'll say good bye"

*AN: this poem should be rapped to the tune of the main corrus or rainbow in the dark das racist, anamanagucchi remix*

Rose p much swooned over thsi becaus dovtor is v romantic when he lays down his sick beats

"omfg lets get married" she sayd with a passion in her atrial septrum

"YES said the doctor who

He pulled a ring box out of his coat and said "this is roories that he was gonna agive to amy but I'll use it

"will u marry me?

"OMFG EYS" said rose

Then the docrto said "usuing my tim powers I already have a wedding planned so wi can just go with the trard

"omg ur so romantic I cant wait to have a family with like 88 babies

"88 is the perfect amount of babys, but right now I only have one….. you

"omg ur sooooooo romantic " sau rose

The they went to the tartid and they doctor when to the controls and he set it to their wedding

WWWHAWHAHAHAHAHWWWHHSSSS

The tardis landed and they walked out but it was not webbing!

There was angry people and he doctret was say "this is not hete wegging

"what kind of sick joke is this, I don't wanna marry u anymore" say rose and she stormed off into the crown

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" wailed doctor who

TO B CONTINEU


	6. Chapter 6- sadness and fogivment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> french revoloution is obligitory in every time travel thing

In da least chapter Roes left the doctor in the middle of a crown of angry and mad people

"ROES IT DANGEROUS COME BECK!" Doctor who tried yelling for his lve to retern to him but she was too angry

ROSE POV

I am so mad that the docrt didn't even take me to our wwedding. I never wanma see him again ever.

I am walking througha crowd of really loud people what are they yelling

NOT ROSE PIC

Suddenly she saw everyoe was look at a big stage and on the stage was a guy who's head they wr gonna cut of with a gee-o-teen.

Rose screamed and hte doctro heard it and he ran to his Rose and say "are you oaky?"

"their killing some French dude all up in here" Rose new it was france because the people all had frencha ccents even tho the tardis could translate thing for them befause of timey wimey.

"oh no, sould we help him?" ased the docro but it was too late. The big metal thing came down and the dudes head was no on him anymore

Rose screamed again

"no, it's too late" daif doctor

"we're time travelers tho, we can just go bac in time and stop him cant we, we can save him"

No" said the cotdro, "is againsed the rules of tim and spac

"noooooooo" ROsae said and she hugged the doctors chest and say "why is it si hard to live like this

It was so sad the docrot took rose's hand and sore said "give it back" but he didn't and they both walkd to the tardis sadly together and the doctor said "sdo you still wanna get married?" and rose said "okay fine" so the doctor got the controls set for the wedding

REVIEW IF U ENJOYED THR STROEE, IT NOT DONE YET


	7. Chapter 7- marriage and destactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh man things r rely building up to a big finish!!

Last time in tda sory the tardas went 2 revolution franch and then they go to the wedding

Wowowowhwhwhwhhwhshshshshhshhsshs" the tardus landed ina rly big church and all of roses's friens were there and also her mom. Eccept rory wasn't there becaus I am the writer and I decid that he isn't d8ng rose in this store

The docr gave rose a BOOTIFUL whit dress and he put ona soot and a bowte

Rose nad doctor who walked bown the iel of the church and the person of the seremony say

"do you wanna marry doctor who, rse?" Rose said "sure"

Then the marriage guy turend to doctor "do you wann marry rose?" and the docot rlooked at rose and said "yes"

Then the marriage man said "soes anyone say object?"

Suddenly a cyber man walking in!

"I ObJECt" it sadi angrilly

"NO" shouted the doc "this is our wedding" He shoutd out the top of his lung from his heart

He was so mad, his wedding was RUINED

The ceper man said "you will all be extermin8ed"

Doctor shot his magic skewrdriver at the cybermann

The cyberman paused and fell over. Rose gandered down at hte robot and said "we need to find who brot it here!1

The soctor breathed loudly "they ruimed my our wedding and they will they will pay!

Rose jumped up and donw in anger agreement

Theye left the church real fast and out side they saw who was making the cybermen nin a big factory it was…

FING OT NEXT TIME IN ROSING UP TO TE OCCASION!11


	8. Chapter 8- the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah the final chapter. This fanfiction was written in the span of 10 months.

AN:sorry it took me so long to write this, a lot of things have ahppened over the last few months. and it'll be a while probs until my next but maybe not I'm not really sure.

the doctro ran out of the hrush in surch of the thing tat made hte ciber man that ruind the rose and his marriagem

how will he carry on his family name with no child? H mst get married

rose ran after docter who because hse is going to marry im

they suddenly ran into a cave that a bunch a brokem robot peeced led to and when they ran into the cave then it was a dark and cdoret who had to turn on the lightswitch

"whwhwhhahhaha" said an eevil voicce the doctor turned around his head on his neck and he saw a blonf man stanfing and he had a ray gun blaster pointing a rose's head and rose was say "doctor help" Doftr hoo recognives the head of the man it was,.., the MASTER nad he had rose!

"we meeat again doctor, omce and 4 the lest toime" rose screaming

"I will marry rose instead of you and her childrem will have my name and we will take over hte world :)" the doctor gasps in horrner and he say "no rose is my rose and only loves me she will never matrry you"

"oh rly?" sadi master who and she switched his lazer death ray to the mind control switch and shot rose in the head and she fell in the with the master!

"wow omg I rly love the master a lot more that the docttro, docrot who hahahaha? I dont evem no who Im talking aboot"

the doctors sole was creshed and he said "no rose my flowr dont you no me? we wer gettingg married"

the rose said "no I am married to master :/"she lift her hand and she said "were my ring at?"

tha master walked back from the bathromm and he put a diamond ring on roses finder and kissed her becautiful eyes and said "here my beb, I love 5ever and I cant wait to have children avec you"

the doctor angered loudly

the master made another ciber man and said "get him out ov here!"

the ciberman got right away to work and he said "get outta here doctor no one loves you!" the doctor was sad "not even you?" the ciyber man looked into the doctors's sad eyes and say the hurt and pain and he said back to the master"are you sure we need him to leave" but the robt cannot feel emotion so he blow up and the explosion killed the master but doctor summoned the tardis just in time to save rose

rose opened her eyes and saw she was okay? she said to docoto "what hapnes?"

the doctor kissded her hand "nothing my love now lets get married for real

the webbingwas a nice, there was a big cake the size of about three small elephants and all of time and space was there and also the mystery girl and sasuke her boyfriend. they all watched as the pope said "you may kiss the bride" and rose and doctor kiss and then they partied all night long. I t was the best thing anyn had eva seen. and wen the rose(now Rose Who) threw the bookay of flowes back the mystery girl caught it and she kissed sasuke adnd they were gonna be next to be married. when the bedding eneded rose and doctor got in the tardis

"were do you wanna go for hte Honeemoon?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, this is the first fanfiction I ever posted as Shining Beautyfluff. It's pretty much a piece of history. I hpoe you enjoyed it.


End file.
